Candles
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: This is dangerous. I'm not supposed to tell him. I'm supposed to remember that blowing out the candles of a birthday cake is something that never makes wishes come true. "What did you wish for?" "Wouldn't telling make my wish not come true?" it's a lie that I would like to believe, though… that those candles are magical. "What if telling actually made it happen for you?" HikaKao.


Title: Candles

Anime: OuranHigh School Host Club

Pairing: HikaKao

Our sixteenth birthday is today, and there is only one thing in the world I want from him.

"Kaoru, you're so quiet. What's wrong?" Hikaru asked me.

A few minutes ago, we were getting our presents. Our family members—whom we rarely see, therefore are pretending to care about us—each give us our presents. They get things in twos since they know we still share everything after all these years. Actually, it's probably because none of them can tell us apart. They're so pathetic.

"Didn't you have _any_ fun?" he asked me. The answer is no.

They don't know what we want. Moreover, they don't know what _I_ want. I want many things that either can't be given to me, or can never be asked for. I want one thing that only my brother can give me, and a few other things that I should only be allowed to secretly buy when I'm eighteen.

"Yeah, they gave us money, shirts, some games systems, and gave us some games to go with them. It's just another year for us. Why are you pressuring me so much?" I ask, slightly annoyed, but not showing it. I'm not looking at him. We're sitting on our bed together, the sun setting outside of our window as the guests outside continue the party.

"Come on. Even _I_ can say that it's not fun. Every year, a bunch of strangers that call themselves our family show up at our house and put on fake smiles when they see us. They don't even know the difference between us, so we don't have to care about them." He's a mind-reader. That's what we both think, though. "I don't really have anything in particular I wanted this year. Is the world really this gray and dull, now? I thought there'd be _something_ cool that I'd be totally psyched about… I kind of want to burn my new clothes 'cause I'm so ticked." He flopped back on the bed and sighed. I still don't look at him. "Kaoru, talk to me. Entertain me. Today was boring and lame."

"We could tell the world to go die in a hole, take a shower, and go to bed." I grumble. I'm not in the mood to talk to him. The only thing I want from him…

"_What_? Kaoru, that's even worse! What the heck?"

…I want two things from him, but one of the requests is much simpler and less frightening…

"Kaoru, say something!" he pulls me down with him. I barely make a sound. I feel too depressed to want to do anything. I don't want to talk. I don't want to see family. I want to fall asleep in my brother's arms like always. I want to forget about my stupid birthday wish. I wished for that when I blew out the candles…

"We could make a fort, get a couple of flashlights, some cake, and pretend we're being bad kids staying up all night in secret eating junk food." Hikaru suggested. I cracked up. I couldn't help it. Hikaru could be such a child sometimes. He held me for a few minutes. It was calm, serene, quiet. I sighed. "What's with the sigh?"

"To be honest, sighing feels kind of awesome." I said honestly. "It's like you take in a big breath of air, and your lungs feel so good, and then you just let it all go, and you feel even better." Being in his arms makes me want to spill my guts to him.

"Really? I feel like that about yawning." He replied. I nodded. He could have probably only been able to tell that I did because I rubbed my cheek against his clothed chest when I did it. Maybe if I fell asleep, he'd stop pestering me about what my problem is. "Don't think that laying here trying to nod off is going to make me forget about today." Yeah, he's a mind reader. Damn. "I'll keep you up and everything. Come on, sixteen is supposed to be the third most important double-digit age. We're supposed to be living it up today!"

Ten is the first important age because you're in the double-digits for the first time. Thirteen is second because you're finally a teenager. Sixteen is famous because of Hollywood making everything seem like it has to be important on someone's "Sweet Sixteen". They're all idiots.

"Is there anything you want to get with your money that you don't want Mom and Dad to know about? I might be able to get Kyoya to buy it for you if I give him the money. I'd probably have to sell my soul to him, first, though…" I think he was at least _half_ joking when he said that. I shook my head. "What do you want? Anything?"

"Yeah…" I whisper. "I want something that no money can buy. Well, maybe something could be bought, but Kyoya shouldn't be asked to buy something like that. Plus, I'd like to keep those types of ideas to myself. What I want that money can't buy, though… is priceless. It's actually more complicated than what I'd want to use my money for."

"Priceless as in it costs too much? Or priceless as in—"

"It's something you can't get with money. It's something close to us." Why am I telling him so much? I sure would like him to just guess correct and give me what I want most.

"Do we already have it? If so, why do you want it if it's already near you?"

"I don't know." I whisper. I hug him a little bit tighter. "Maybe it's _because_ it's so near to me that I want it." I'm a greedy person.

"Will you tell me what it is?" I want to tell him what I want. "Say something…" I have my hand on his shirt, and I grasp it, holing myself close to him. This is dangerous. I'm not supposed to tell him. I'm supposed to remember that blowing out the candles of a birthday cake is something that never makes wishes come true. "What did you wish for?"

"Wouldn't telling make my wish not come true?" it's a lie that I would like to believe, though… that those candles are magical.

"What if telling actually made it happen for you?" he suggested. He holds me closer.

"What if telling was a dangerous thing?" I asked. I wonder if he can see my eyes from the position he's in as the sun sets even further, our room beginning to darken. I'm sure that they're full of sadness.

"Do you want somebody to die? I've always wanted to try all the Seven Deadly Sins with you, anyway." I can practically hear him smirking. I smile at his joke.

"Nah, it's not _that_ bad." Telling and being rejected would kill me, though… so I suppose you're pretty warm in your guessing game.

"You want a hooker?" I laughed out loud. "I guess that's a no, then?"

"I wouldn't mind getting some sex toys with my money, though. Hookers aren't exactly what I had in mind, though, but that's not the priceless thing."

"And the priceless thing that we have is dangerous, money can't buy it, and… damn it, Kaoru, give me a bigger hint than this!"

"It would kill me to tell you…" I whisper even more quietly than I had been before.

"Kaoru, if your wish is to die, I'm _not_ going to kill you."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm running out of options, here…"

"Things would never be the same between us…" I whisper mostly to myself rather than anyone else. I wonder if he heard it, or not.

"It's priceless… something we already have…"

"…dangerous… money can't buy it…"

"…you'd die if I knew… and things would never be the same between us…"

"That's all the hints I can give you." He doesn't answer. It was a moment of silence. He knows too much. Maybe I should consult a samurai as to how Seppuku works…

"Tell me directly. Make this easier for me." Or perhaps suicide could wait. Is he _seriously_ this _stupid_? I groan. "What? What is it?"

"You're an idiot." My reply is muffled because my face is pressed firmly against his chest.

"Hey, that's not very nice." He said. I could tell he was losing his patience.

"Try thinking of a number of things that could change things between us forever."

"You want a girlfriend." He guessed. I leaned up, looking him in the eyes with one _Hell _of a 'what the crap' look on my face. "Stop looking at me like that!" he blushed a little bit from embarrassment. "Technically, you can't buy a girlfriend. You can buy a girl if she was a hooker, but you said you didn't want a hooker. _I_ wouldn't mind getting a hooker… wanna share my hooker?" I face palmed so hard that a Chinese person on the other side of the world probably yelled 'ow' for me. "I guess that's a no?" I get off of him, stand up and stretch.

"I'm gonna go get a shower. Can't we just go to bed? I'm tired."

"You wanna be gangbanged in an alley like a slut." I gave him the ultimate 'what the fuck' look. "My guesses are gonna get even weirder until you tell me." He smirked. Crap… he's found a way to entertain himself. I walk away, rolling my eyes. I hear him get up to slowly follow after me like a stalker. Actually, the 'getting gangbang liked a slut in an alley' idea was a little bit of a turn on for me. Maybe I should save that idea for later… I know who I'm saving my virginity for, though. It's one of my three wishes, and Hikaru already knows the sex toy wish, so he has two more wishes of mine to guess. He follows me into the shower as I undress and leave my clothes behind me. I turn the shower on and get in. he just stands there.

"If you don't join me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said. He got rid of his clothes and came in behind me, giving me a naked hug. I felt his bare body against mine and blushed deeply.

"You want somebody to buy you a fuck-load of skittles and wheat thins. And you're secretly an otaku." He rubs his fingers in my dampening orange hair.

"Why would you guess something like that?"

"I dunno… anime has porn, so why not? I would think it'd go well with sex toys. And I'm in the mood for skittles and wheat thins. That commoners' crap is pretty good stuff…"

Haruhi has been introducing all of us to more commoners' food and games at the request of Kyoya and Tamaki.

"I don't think the skittles would go all that great with wheat thins. Wheat thins are good because they're salty and taste sweet as you chew them up. Skittles would screw that up."

"Fine, you're embarrassed because you want sex toys that are supposed to be for girls only." I turn bright red. Good thing he can't see my face… I clear my throat.

"I thought you were going to guess my priceless secret… those things cost money."

"I'm gonna force it out of you by being extremely awkward. Also, I'm not going to let you sleep until you tell me." I consider this conversation out of context. We're talking about sex toys, and forcing things out of me. It's a good thing I have a large amount of self control. Even if I _am _blushing and thinking dirty thoughts, now, at least I'm not hard… That wouldn't be very easy to explain. Also, he said I wasn't going to get to sleep because he won't let me. That only makes it sound more perverted. "You want to lick oreos off of Haruhi's body."

"How would that even _work_? Whipped cream, maybe. But oreos?"

"I figure you could attach them with saliva or something?" he shrugged. I face palmed again.

"Hikaru, are you sure you're not telling me iyour/i wishes?"

"I said I was going to make this awkward…"

"Do you want oreos?"

"Yes."

"Me too, damn it. I don't think we have any of that stuff…"

"You wanna pour chocolate cake batter on me and—"

"Hikaru!" I turn to him, flustered and annoyed. He's smirking at me. "Since when do you have such a sweet tooth, anyway?!" did he say lick it off _him_? Crap, now he's got my attention… He shrugged.

"I dunno… it's not like me, but when I get one, it's pretty big." I face palm again, thinking about that out of context and remind myself that it'd be in my best interests to get my mind of the gutter. He starts washing my hair with the apple shampoo we use and I blush. He's good at this. It's so relaxing, it just makes me want to stay in here forever with him. An excuse for us to be naked and touching each other… "You like?"

"Mmhmm…" I say. I could sleep while he does this… but that wouldn't work out very well since we're standing up…

"Soo… you didn't deny that you wanted women's sex toys." I can hear the smirk in his words. I blush a little bit.

"I wouldn't mind trying everything I can with toys. I mean… why not?"

"So you like being touched…" he touches my backside. I blush even more. "Here?"

"Hikaru…"

"You can consider it being washed since we're in the shower, or remember that I'm trying to get information out of you by any means necessary."

"How far are you going to take this?" I ask, hoping that he'll go as far as he wants to.

"If you're worried, I'll stop touching at least—"

"I don't mind." I say a bit too quickly. "Um… I mean… it doesn't bother me any…"

"So you wouldn't mind if I moved up front?" his hands moved up front, his left hand touching my balls, and his right hand touching my member, which jumped a bit in his hand as it sprang to life. "Mm… you like?" I moan in response, very flustered. I whimper out a 'yes' and he begins stroking it firmly. The slick and sweet-scented body soap we use only makes this feel ten times more erotic. His left hand moves to my cock, and his right hand goes behind me to my backside as he gently rubs my hole. I find myself leaning over, braced against a wall, looking back at him with a worried expression.

"Hikaru…?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to put a finger in. You just seemed to like the attention back here, so I thought I'd give you that."

"H-how could you tell?"

"…okay, so maybe when you masturbate, you're not all that subtle, and you forget to lock the door sometimes…"

"And you watch me?"

"You look like you have fun… I can't help but be curious." He continued to rub my hole. His finger barely enters each time he messages the area and I tremble. Yes… what's a sensitive place on me. I sure would like him to finger me… or just fuck my brains out… He continues to work on me up front and behind me as all of the soap washes off of us and we are totally clean. Then, he stops.

"Huh?" I whimper.

"I won't finish you off. That's your job."

"H-hey! That's mean! Come back here!" he smirks at me.

"Dry off and come with. I may toy with you a little bit in bed." I love that look on his face. Plus, he's hard, too… so maybe he'll be open to messing around with me. I follow him closely and quickly like a lost puppy. He closes the curtains. Luckily, it is dark enough so that nobody outside saw him in all his naked glory. I get into bed with him and we embrace. This feels like the part where we're supposed to start kissing and touching each other before sex…

"Hikaru…" I moan as I nuzzle his neck. Our bodies are touching completely. His manhood is against mine. I push myself closer to him, enjoying the friction and contact. He moans my name.

"Kaoru…" I love being able to make him say my name like that. It makes it feel like my feelings for him will reach him, somehow… "I might give you a little something if you tell me what you want… what you wished for." He pins me. I feel his hard-on pressed against my leg, now, and his leg between my thighs, gently pressed against my cock.

"That's just cruel, Hikaru… and not fair, either…"

"I won't let you go take care of it on your own. You'll be forced to tell me." He trails his tongue from my collarbone up to my jaw and I shiver beneath him. He pulls the covers over us to keep us warm, and then nibbles on the softest part of my right ear. I can't help it. That area is sensitive, ticklish, and I didn't know it was. I'm writhing underneath him, bucking against his body and whimpering his name over and over. "Mm…"he moans and stops, finally, relinquishing me so that I can lay there panting. "I love those sounds you make when you're turned on." He says in a low voice in my ear that makes my cock feel like it got even harder. "Kaoru… tell me about some of your sex fantasies while I touch and tease your body."

"I… I…" but all of them are about us… and you touching me like that makes me not be able to think straight… "…can't…"

"Why not?" his nose is touching mine, and our honey-colored eyes meet. We're unbearably close to each other, right now. I feel like my body's on fire. "I'm willing to go as far as I have to…" he says so quietly that I had to strain to hear it. He gently presses his lips to mine. My eyes go wide. Really? For me? For my birthday? He slowly pulls away and looks at me. Did he know what he was doing when he did it? All I can do is look at him. "K…Kaoru… I—" before he can utter and apology, I pull him down hard and crush my lips to his, my self-control _completely_ gone. I moan and enjoy kissing him. He feels tense against me for a moment before he also melts into the kiss, not exactly kissing back, but feeling calmer than he had a moment ago. I flip him over so that I can kiss him more, making it less likely for him to be able to stop me. I slip my tongue into his mouth, tasting him… all of him. I couldn't be happier. Finally, I have to pull away for air, leaving a line of drool between our mouths. My eyes are half-lidded, and I'm blushing from my need of oxygen and my complete and total happiness.

"That's… that's what I wanted…" I say slowly, _dying_ to do it again. He replies, breathing heavily as well,

"Is… is that all?" his expression probably mirrors mine.

"You've guessed two of the things that I wanted: you to be my first kiss, and sex toys of all kinds. I have one more wish. Can you guess what it is?" I lean down close to him again, connecting our lips again, but this time with enough control to have a sense of what I am doing. This time, he kisses me back, parting my lips with _his_ tongue and taking control of the action by flipping me back over on my back. I spread my legs for him as he deepens the kiss and a hand slides don my body, finding my lonely member. He starts gently rubbing it as our kiss continues in its heated glory. I wrap my arms around his neck, so happy… so happy that this is happening to me… Finally, he breaks away. I wonder if I have a stupid-pleased expression on my face? It certainly _feels_ that way…

"Where do you keep your lube?" I guess he saw me using it, before…

"Bottom drawer… in the back… clear bottle… _please_ hurry…" I panted, reached down and continued touching myself where he left off as he searches for my lubricant. I wonder how he had never found it, before? I wonder why we've never talked about this sort of thing until today… He finally gets it out and comes back into bed with me, squeezing some out of his fingers. The look on my face must have been one of sheer joy as he—slowly… cruelly—lowered his hand to my backside and slipped his middle finger inside of me. I gasp and then moan. I'm used to this feeling. I can get used to this quickly. What I want more than anything, though, is for him to stick it in me. I whisper for him to add another finger, and he does. I shudder, feeling him rub my prostate without any knowledge of it.

"Am I as good as you are?" he asks. I nod slowly, a pleased smile on my face.

"That place on the upper left…" I say, trembling as his fingers move there. "Focus there…!" I cry out suddenly as he massages the button _hard_. I whimper endlessly as he teases me, and then adds another finger. That fuller feeling mixed with the pressure and friction against my prostate makes my cock leak with excitement. Slowly, he removes his fingers. "Why… did you… stop…?" I say between breaths.

"You'll cum too soon if I don't stop. This is what you want, right? To go all the way?" I nod, blushing hard, slightly ashamed of how much I need him. I watch him lubricate his dick and lick my lips. This is going to be _awesome_. He positions himself.

"Please… hurry… I want it more than anything…" I beg. I feel a bit humiliated, but I don't care. He enters me in one smooth thrust, just like I wanted. I gasp and buck a bit. It hurts, but not as much as it would have if I weren't so incredibly horny. He's buried all the way inside me, balls deep. I moan, relaxing a bit. "Move…" I whisper. I wrap my legs around his waist as he slowly begins to thrust, giving me that delicious friction inside of me that I've been wanting for years. He picks up the pace a bit when he finds a good rhythm and starts to do it even better. I'm moaning and writhing in ecstasy beneath him and he hasn't even found my pleasure spot, yet.

Then, he moves to the left. I Cry out, and he realizes what he's done. He starts focusing there again like he had with his fingers, only this time, it's ten times better than it was with just those tiny fingers feeling around inside of me. He stabbed into the area so hard… so wonderfully hard… and I felt him smoothly gliding in and out, feeling slick… hard… wonderful… I'll _never_ last with the pleasure he's giving me.

"Kaoru…" he says, panting. "How close are you? I… mm… can't last much longer…" he starts thrusting faster, obviously nearing the end of our fun. Luckily…

"Harder… I want it… together!" …I need this as much as he does. I felt like I was going to burst. He was going at it deep and hard in me, giving me what I've always desired and craved. My fingers were never this much fun. I've always wanted something bigger inside of me. My brother… he's giving me everything I've ever wanted… little, greedy ol' me…

"Kaoru… ahh… Kaoru!" he speeds up even more and I tighten around him. This is it… the finish line. I start to cum, calling his name.

"Hikaru!" I scream over and over as he continues to pound into me. I didn't know that this much cum was in me. I didn't think that this wonderful feeling was possible. He connects our lips, moaning loudly into the kiss as he reaches his orgasm, flooding my insides with hot, white liquid. He pulls away, laying on top of me as we pant, relaxing now that we're finished. I whimper when I feel his member slide out of me on it's own, retreating now that it isn't erect anymore. We had enough energy to whisper before going to sleep.

"Satisfied?" he asked. I smile, giving him a hug.

"Couldn't possibly be better." He holds me close as we start nodding off. Sleepily, I say, feeling invincible after all that we had done, "I love you…" I hear him answer me as I fell asleep,

"Love you, too…"

I can live with that. I'll always be happy knowing that I'm this lucky. I was born next to the person I am destined to be with. He loves me back.

**END**


End file.
